1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective calling receiver and, more particularly, to a radio selective calling receiver which performs time-out control in setting various functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional radio selective calling receiver of this type allows a user to set various functions, e.g., time-of-day setting, alarm setting, stereotyped expression registration, and reception area setting, by operating a function setting switch. In the mode of setting these functions, i.e., the menu mode or the function setting mode, if the user does not perform a switching operation within a predetermined time interval (time-out time) for each setting operation (a time out occurs), the operation mode automatically shifts to the call wait state, i.e., time-out control is performed. A radio selective calling receiver designed to perform such time-out control is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 3-277025 (the title of the invention: DISPLAY PAGER). When this receiver receives a message together with a call, and a predetermined period of time has elapsed (a time out occurs) without displaying (reading out) the message on the display section, the message is displayed on the display section, and the alarm circuit is caused to generate an alarm sound.
Time-out control in the function setting mode of the above conventional radio selective calling receiver is convenient control for the user. However, since the function setting mode abruptly ends, the user is confused in operating the function setting switch.